Strength (Element)
Strength (Element) is a fanon element power in Ninjago. It is generally associated with the color Dark mustard and corresponds with the Elemental Strength Dragon. Users' Abilities * Enhanced Beauty; In Men his physical appearance, muscle mass, etc. were enhanced and perfected, becoming extremely attractive and handsome, In case of womans, your body and attributes greatly improve. * Enhanced Dexterity * Enhanced Balance * Superhuman Strength: '''Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength, depending of the mastery of each user. ** '''Muscle Mass Enhancement ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Lung Capacity: The user can hold their breath for up to One week without breathing. ** Enhanced Jumping ** Sonic Clap ** Shock Waves ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Reflexes * Superhuman Invunerability: The user body is much hard as titanium or steel. His muscles and bones tissue are super-dense, granting him much greater resistances to physical injury, but is depending of mastery of any users in this element, Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. * Limitless Stamina: The user never gets tired due to self-generating energy. ** Temperature Resistance *** Pyro Immunity. *** Cryo Immunity. * Regenerative Healing Factor: the user body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and the user seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop the user from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. ** Longevity / Decelerated Aging: have the potential to live Although well over 100 years of age, The user retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. ** Reactive Adaptation: '''The user gains a small invunerability and resistance to something that was about to defeat or kill him before. ** '''Contaminant Immunity: ** Disease Immunity * Superhumanly Acute Senses ** Superhuman Hearing: The user is capable of hearing sounds from a far greater distance than any human example heartbeat a greater distance. ** Superhuman Sight: Great view is improved, allowing him to see further than a normal human, gives a near 360º diameter field of vision. *** Telescopic Sight '''The distance varies between users and can be improved with training. *** '''Microscopic Sight Varies between users and can be improved with training. ** Superhuman Smell: The user sense of smell is even more magnified and allows him to recognize and track objects and people just by smell alone. ** Superhuman Taste: Can distinguish individual ingredients in food or drink he consumes at a smaller part per volume than a normal person. Via the user's True Potential * Nigh Limitless Strength: Any level of weight the user needs to lift or move is irrelevant as their body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass, People say that one user of Being able to lift citys at top strength. * Force-Field: '''The user aura of Spinjitzu is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability, * '''Limitless Invulnerability: easyly the user could surviving instad the blast of nuclear warheads ** Radiation Immunity * Density Aumentation * Size Aumentation:' '''30–50 feet of height. ** '''Size Enhancement' ** Limb Expansion ** Limb Extension Category:Elements Category:Fanon Elements